Soul Calibur: The Story of Alphonse
by Koimon
Summary: After the events of Soul Calibur V, the world was thought to be at peace. However, when a young man named Alphonse Alexandra is discovered to have a "link" to the legendary weapon Soul Calibur, his life will soon fall to tragedy. It is up to Alphonse to find out the truth of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, and find a way to rid himself of his burden.
1. Chapter 1 (Athens, Greece--1623 AD)

Soul Calibur: New Destiny

(A Fanfiction Story by Koimon)

(Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction story [that I decided to upload at least.] I would greatly appreciate any reviews and comments! Thank you for reading and enjoy!)

The Story of Alphonse

Chapter 1 (Athens, Greece-1623)

A young, frantic woman rushes through the ancient city in hopes of finding a savior. Salty sweat from her forehead burns her bloody, gaping wounds as she leaps over a fence, still running with all her might.

"I can't let them catch me… I can't let them catch me…!" she murmurs to herself, still sprinting through the town.

The growls of the dark creatures continue to echo in her ears. She knew they were getting closer to capturing her; but she also knew that she couldn't let them stop her. She couldn't allow herself to die-not yet anyway-for the child she held in her arms had to be somewhere safe first.

Lost in her thoughts, a demonic beast finally catches up to her and nearly tackles her down. She was able to escape as she quickly rolled out of the way, but the beast's claws scratched her back, and caused more blood to ooze from her body. The heavy smell of iron filled the air-attracting the other two demonic creatures to the woman's location.

"No...dammit…! I won't let you things kill me…!" she silently cries, holding the baby tighter in her arms. The roll caused him to scream and whine, which only made the beasts more angry. In a fit of rage, the first beast snarls and charges at the woman, determined to kill her with it's sheer force.

The woman's eyes widened, her attacker drawing near, it's crimson red eyes bulging out, death only a few moments away. Then, with the silver flash of a sword, the beast was decapitated-his head rolling against a man's leather boot.

At first the woman was dazed, but she shook herself out of it and looked up at her sudden savior-a man with blond hair with a few silver strands stood before her. His blue eyes and stern look gave him a sense of strength and experience, but the roars of another crazed beast broke her observation of the man.

"Stand back." The man said calmly to the woman. "Go south of here, just a little ways further down that road. You will find a woman there named Pyrrha. She will keep you safe. Now, go."

"W-who are you…?" The woman managed to say, despite her bloodied face.

"This is not the time to be asking questions! Go, now! I will only be able to hold them off for so long!"

The woman jumps up and scrambles, holding her baby tight as he cries once more.

"T-thank you…" She nods, then sprints down the road.

Eventually the woman arrives at a small hut on a hill near the edge of the city, and figures that it had to be the house the blond haired man was talking about. As she got closer to the house, she sees a smaller woman with the same blonde hair with minor greys, just like the mysterious man's, as well as the same shade of blue eyes. Before she could reach the door, however, the woman's body grew weary and her knees buckled and dropped to the floor. The blonde haired woman quickly rushes to her aid, trying to help her into the house.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Can you stand, ma'am?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"I...I'm so weak...help me…" The weak woman pleads, her body slowly giving up on her.

"Stay with me, please! Let's get you inside, ma'am!"

"Y...you must...be Pyrrha…?" the weak woman questions.

"Yes, my name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Alexandra. What's your name, ma'am?"  
Pyrrha replied, still trying to lift up the rather heavy woman.

"My...name is...Danielle…"

"Okay Danielle, let's get you inside, you're almost there-

Danielle grabs at Pyrrha's skirt, her bloody hands giving the formerly white garment a dark red streak. Pyrrha looks at the woman, getting a sense of her facial features; brown skin, dark brown eyes, and full, thick lips. She then felt the woman's grip becoming shaky, and looks down at the small thing wrapped in her arms-a young, small baby boy.

"Please...you and I can both see that I'm finished...there's no hope for me...please...save him…! Please…!" Danielle begs, her faint grip tightening.

"...Okay. Give him here…" Pyrrha says, holding her hands out.

Once the baby is in her arms, Danielle lightly smiles-her features lighting up one last time-and collapses to the ground. Pyrrha notices that her body stopped moving, and the grip on her skirt loosened.

Pyrrha looks down at the young, adorable baby boy and holds him close, snuggling him.

"It'll be okay young one...your mother made sure that you would be safe. Let's get you inside, shall we?" Pyrrha whispers as she walks into the house and closes the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 (Adoption)

Chapter 2 (Adoption)

"Patroklos!" Pyrrha says as she jumps up from the couch in the dimly lit house, rushing towards her brother. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Any wounds? Let me check you, please."

"I"m fine." the blond haired man says as he closes the wooden door behind him and sets down his blood drenched sword. "Those malfested were much weaker than we remember." He looks around in the faint candlelight for the woman he saved. "So, where is the woman? Is she resting?" Patroklos asks as he takes off his dark blue coat and hangs it on a small nail by the door.

"Well…" Pyrrha pauses, thinking of what to say. "She...umm…"

"Ahh...she didn't make it then? A pity. She seemed to be a nice girl." He sighs as he walks past his sister and towards the living room couch.

"Well...you see...that's not really it…"

"What do you mean?" Patroklos questions, turning his head to face her.

"Well...You see, I-

"Out with it already, Pyrrha. What happened?" His look grows stern.

"...She has a child, Patroklos."

"...No."

"He's all alone brother."

"No."

"Patroklos! Please! Find it in your heart!" Pyrrha pleads.

"We are not keeping the child. That is final. All those years ago I went out looking for you. I told you I wouldn't let anything break our family, and that we would live together for the rest of our lives. Do you not remember that?" Patroklos says sternly. "We are not keeping that child."

"It wouldn't break our family apart if we kept it! It would add a new member to the Alexandra name!"

"The child will not be a part of this household. That's final."

"Brother...why has your heart grown so bitter so suddenly? Don't you love me?" Pyrrha whines, hugging him close.

"Of course I do. But…" Patroklos pauses. "I do not know how to care for a child. I'm not ready for such responsibility. It was fine with just us two."

"Patroklos. Please. Mother would let the child stay…"

He sighs, knowing that he'll always listen to Pyrrha if she mentions their mom. He plops down on the couch and rubs his face, letting out a loud "ugh". His eyes open again and focus on his sister and her pleading, tear-filling blue eyes.

Finally, he gives in.

"Alright…" he sighs once more, hoping he won't regret the words coming out of his mouth; "The child may stay."

Pyrrha smiles and jumps up, and then rushes to the couch to hug her brother.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiles, her white teeth causing Patroklos' lips to curl up a bit. "You won't regret doing this!"

"Hmph. I better not." He chuckles and ruffles her hair.

Pyrrha goes into their room and grabs the young infant from the bed. She brings him to Patroklos and hands him the baby; a tiny boy with brown skin and light brown eyes. The baby smiles at Patroklos and Pyrrha, and lets out a small gurgle.

"Alright, alright." Patroklos grins, cradling and tickling the boy. "I'll admit, he's a cute little guy. He melts my heart. But don't tell him that-I don't want it getting to his head."

Pyrrha laughs, and takes the infant from her brother's arm.

"Did the mother say what his name was?" Asks Patroklos.

"No...she never got to tell me before she passed…" Pyrrha says, looking down at the infant.

"Damn. Then that means we need to give it a name..." Patroklos rubs his head, already stressed out about the baby boy.

"Hmm...How about…Kyan?"

"What? After the man in the market? I believe you enjoy your time there too much."

"What can I say? He was quite fetching and he gave us a good deal on fish."

"Hmm...perhaps...Lars?"

"No, it sounds too mean."

"How? Lars is the name of a hero! It practically sounds like it's the name of an Alexandra!"

"No, it doesn't!" Pyrrha laughs, poking her brother's temple. "Oh! Wait! I've got it!"

"Oh yeah? What's that? What could possibly top a name like Lars?"

"How about…Alphonse?" Pyrrha smiles, looking up at her brother.

"...Damn, that's good. Fine! The boy's name will be Alphonse. Alphonse Alexandra."

Pyrrha grins hard, and tickles the boy's tummy. "Did you hear that? Your name is Alphonse."

Patroklos shakes his head and heads towards the bedroom. "What have I done?" he chuckles under his breath.

"Don't listen to Patroklos, Alphonse. We're going to take good care of you. Here, you'll be safe...I promise." Pyrrha smiles, hugging Alphonse close.

As she holds the infant in her arms, a faint blue glow emits from his heart, and his once brown eyes turn a faint, pure crystal blue. Yet, Pyrrha doesn't notice the mysterious glow and simply takes the infant to the room with her, falling asleep with the baby boy tight in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3 (Athens, Greece--1629)

Chapter 3 (Athens, Greece-1629)

The bright sun beams down on the port city as sailors and shoppers from all over the world socialize and bargain with one another. White clouds fill the air as the smell of the ocean waves fill a brown-skin child's nose. His copper eyes look towards the sun as his soft lips curl up into a big smile. He figures that the sun is so bright because it's smiling down on all of Athens, and it would be rude not to smile back to show appreciation for it's warmth.

"Alphonse! Come, come!" Pyrrha smiles as she holds onto the little boy's hand and walks with him through the crowded marketplace.

"But sister, look!" Alphonse says as he points at the sun. "Look at how bright the sun is today! It's smiling at us! We should smile back!"

Pyrrha laughs and brings the boy closer, making him hold her leg.

"Oh Alphonse," she began, "You're such a kind boy, aren't you? The sun smiles because that's it's job. It must get up every morning to wake everyone up, and then must set every night to allow people to rest."

"Wow! Really?" Alphonse says, his whole face turning up at his sister in surprise. "Who does the sun work for? Duke Marin?"

Pyrrha laughs again. "No, Alphonse. The sun gave that job to itself."

"Oh! Okay!" Alphonse cheerfully smiles as he continues to walk with his sister through the market.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Pyrrha Alexandra?" A voice emerges from the crowd, coming from a fish kiosk. The voice belongs to a middle-aged man much taller than Pyrrha and Patroklos-at least, from what Alphonse could see. He had a frame of grey hair and soft green eyes like a shiny emerald. He stroked his smoky-grey goatee and continued to smile at Pyrrha.

"Hello Kyan." Pyrrha nods as she approaches the man and his foul-smelling fish.

"Hello there, maiden. It's always a pleasure to see you." Winks Kyan, leaning a bit closer to Pyrrha.

"Likewise."

Kyan looks down by Pyrrha's leg and notices the young, brown-skinned boy hiding behind her.

"Hey, who's the little guy?" Kyan questions.

"Hm? Oh! That's right! You two haven't been introduced yet...this is my first time taking you with me isn't it, Alphonse? Ahem..." Pyrrha clears her throat, then picks up Alphonse and holds her close to her chest. "Kyan, this is Alphonse Alexandra, my little brother. Alphonse, this is Kyan Calcos, a friend of mine."

Kyan's heart nearly drops. "Just a friend, huh?"

"Yes, just a friend; according to Patroklos, anyway."

"Why don't you just leave Patroklos already? Sure, you guys have been there for each other through thick and thin, but I think it'd be better for you if you were your own woman now." Kyan remarks, growling under his breath from the sound of Patroklos' name.

"Well, as tempting as that offer may be, I have someone to take care of now."

"Who? The runt?"

"He is not a runt!" She says angrily, "He is my brother and I love him dearly. Now, Kyan, I just need a pound of Barbounia."

"Pyrrha, wait, I'm sorry-

"Just one pound of Barbounia, please. This is all I need from you; so either allow me to shop, or I'm taking my business elsewhere." Pyrrha replies sternly as she pulls out gold to pay for the fish.

Kyan no longer spoke, and grabs a fish with a pink and red hue. He then sets the fish onto the table of his kiosk, takes out his hand axe, and chops off its head with a stern look at Alphonse. He then bags up the fish and hands it to Pyrrha.

"Thank you for your business. Come again." Kyan says with a bleak, blank expression on his face.

"Thank you, sir. Come, Alphonse, let's go home." Pyrrha says as she holds the boy tighter and leaves the kiosk.

While Alphonse was glad to be away from the putrid smell of the fish, he could tell from her sister's disturbed expression that she was upset with the strange, scruffy man.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" Alphonse hesitated to ask as he tries to care for her.

"Yes, I'm alright...don't worry about it, okay? It's just that Kyan can be so insensitive and dirty sometimes...the nerve." she sighs, holding the young boy in her arms.

"Do you like Mr. Kyan…?" Alphonse peers up at his sister.

Her blue eyes quickly look away as her face turns a bright red. "A-Alphonse! What do you know about that kind of stuff? You're just a child...and besides...it's complicated for me, okay? Don't fret, please."

"Okay then! I won't tell Patroklos." The boy chuckles, smirking at his sister.

She shakes her head and playfully tickles the child. "Thank you. You're the best little brother anyone could ask for!"

Then, a sudden screech erupts from the market's center. Pyrrha and Alphonse quickly turn their heads towards the commotion, look at one another, and hurry towards the sound.

A young woman squirms and writhes on the ground as a large, stocky thief sits on her, holding a dagger to her neck and patting down her perky body.

"Give me all of your gold! Now! Don't you dare try to cheat me out either!" the thief yells in the woman's face, his spit getting into her eyes.

"Get off of me, please! Let me go!"

A few guards that heard the commotion slowly approach the crowd that formed around them. However, the thief noticed the guards and put more pressure on the sharp, glimmering dagger. The woman yelped as she felt the blade against her throat, afraid of a single, fatal cut.

"Stay back! The lot of you stay back! One more step and I'm gonna gut this bitch!" the thief screams.

Alphonse and Pyrrha were amidst the crowd, watching the poor woman struggle with all her might against her attacker. Alphonse's heart dropped at the sight of the market robbery, but it fell even more when he saw no one was brave enough to help her. A whisper came to his ears, a gesture, even.

" _You must save the woman, Alphonse. You must save her. It is the wish of the Holy Sword."_

Suddenly, Alphonse lost consciousness. His eyes, once a soft brown, were now bright and strong like a shiny blue crystal. He quickly jumped out of Pyrrha's arms, as if something took hold of him, and charged towards the thief. The thief wasn't paying attention, and, before he was able notice, Alphonse grabbed him and tackled him, then summoned a sharp, powerful crystal sword from out of nowhere, and stabbed the thief in his stomach. The thief winced in pain, screaming out into the open air as blood poured out of his fresh wound. Once he was weakened by Alphonse and was away from the woman, the Athenian guards rushed in and apprehended him. The guards then turned to apprehend the mysterious boy with mystical powers-but he somehow vanished from the scene-and so did the blond woman with blue eyes that accompanied him.

Kyan, whom watched from a distance, smirked as he witnessed the young boy's power. "Finally...I have found it…" he whispers to himself, walking away with a big, ugly smile on his face.


End file.
